Dreams Sometimes Seem Better
by xxluv4everxx
Summary: What does the future hold for the flock? Definate FAX, a bit of NIGGY too. Sorry I'm not that great at summaries. Rated T for safety
1. An Amazing Life?

**Hey everybody! I just kind of had an idea for a new story, so I decided to post it and see what you all think. This is definitely not a one shot, so there will be more. The story is in place, but we'll just have to see how quickly it gets posted. Oh, also Max and the flock may be a bit OOC throughout this story, I'm just saying now, if there's anything that doesn't seem like something they'd do, that's why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

* * *

  
**

**Max POV  
**

I was looking in a mirror, brushing my hair, trying to make it look perfect. Wait, why did I care about my hair? And when did it get perfectly straight like that?

Huh, wow, I guess I'm kind of out of it this morning.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a dress... why was I wearing a dress and since when do I even OWN a dress?! It was white with pinkish red flowers on it and went down to a little above my knees.

Uh, wow... so **not** me!

I looked at my hands... nails free of all dirt and perfectly manicured. This was strange.

I finally looked back up at my reflection and gasped at what I saw. I was actually wearing **make-up**. I NEVER wear make-up, why was I wearing it now?

I heard a screen door shut and looked around at where I was. Where exactly was I? All I knew was that I was (I think) in some sort of a house, which was the kind of house you see in movies: everything in it's proper place, all of the colors matched, this was so unusual to me.

I heard footsteps against a wood floor. I was thinking about finding an escape route, but my body didn't oblige. It was like my body already knew what it was supposed to do and I was just watching.

I turned back to the mirror and smoothed my hair, which actually looked pretty cute. Whoa, what was I thinking!

The footsteps where getting louder until they sounded like they were right next to the doorway of the room I was in. But I wasn't looking at the door, so I didn't see who came in.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind me and a soft voice spoke in my ear.

"Hey beautiful." It was Fang. Oh my god, what was he doing? And why did this feel so natural.

"Hey." I said softly.

"The kids are ready to head out. Are you?" I, of course, had no idea what he was talking about by 'heading out,' but words came out of my mouth anyway.

"Yeah, did you pack up the car?" Then it hit me. Why I really looked different.

I was older. I was 25 years old. I wasn't a 14-year-old mutant bird kid, who was always on the run, in desperate need of a shower, taking care of my flock and having to sleep on cave floors and in subway tunnels. No, I was a 25-year-old women... with wings, but no longer considering myself a mutant bird kid.

Why? I had no idea. How? Again, I had no idea. His quiet voice brought me back from my reverie.

"Yep, everything is in there. I think the kids are really going to enjoy this." He and I both smiled. Then he kissed my cheek and intertwined his fingers with mine.

That's when I saw something sparkle on my hand. A ring. I was married. Then a thought popped into my head. I was married, Fang was acting like my boyfriend and not just like my friend.... I must be married to Fang.

Oh god. How did I not remember any of this? We were walking through the house and then went out the front door (well, the regular door was open, so we went out the screen door I'd heard shut earlier).

Outside was beautiful. We had our own private beach as our front yard, so instead of grass there was sand. We walked over to the car- which was a really nice hummer by the way. I checked the trunk to make sure everything was there, though I had no idea if everything was because I didn't know where we were going.

Now here's what really threw me for a loop. When Fang had said 'the kids' I'd assumed he meant the rest of the flock, I had definitely **not** been prepared for what happened next. Fang let go of my hand, walked back towards the screen door and opened it. Then he called to the kids.

"Come on guys! We're leaving!" He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, still unsure of what was going on. Just then a little girl came skipping out of the house with a backpack on. She grinned at me.

"Mommy! This is gonna be sooo much fun!!" I gasped, but of course no one heard it.

Mommy? This little girl was my daughter? I had kids, as in literally? I studied her closely, bending down so that I was at her eye level. She really looked like me when I was little, but with a little bit of Fang in there.

Oh god, I had actually had a kid. I was just starting to be able to wrap my head around having one kid when two boys came running out, with another little girl trailing behind them. Were **all** of these kids mine? Then I heard myself speak.

"Nick don't pull your sister's hair, you know that's not nice." One of the boys turned around and I was shocked all over again. He looked just like Fang. He must have been about 7 years old.

"But she started it!" He shouted. I smiled and shook my head.

"Now arguing never gets us anywhere. Come on kids, get into the car and I want no arguing on the way there. Got it?" There was a chorus of yes' from all four of them.

Wow, I actually sounded like a mom. This was really different.

I opened the door and three of the kids climbed into the car, but the littlest one, a girl, was standing next to me. I bent down and picked her up.

"Momma, why can't I fly yet?" I then noticed her wings sticking out from underneath the little dress she was wearing. Her wings were almost completely black, but the bottom of both were white. She spread her wings out and flapped them a little, then looked at me confused.

"Well sweetheart, you're only four. You need to give your wings a little time to grow and be strong. But once they're ready you'll be able to fly around with your brothers and sister." I kissed her on the cheek.

"When my wings do grow and be strong, I wanna fly just like you." She said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and then put her in a car seat, closing the door.

* * *

**So I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter enough to keep reading when I post the next chapter! I want to know what you all thought, so please please please review! Oh and by the way, anyone who hasn't read the 5th Maximum Ride should totally read it. It is SOOO awesome! Yeah, so please review and I hope you liked the beginning!**


	2. Strange Dreams

**I'm sorry this took awhile. I've been pretty busy, but I'm trying to update all of my stories now since school's over and I have more free time now. :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does... as usual

* * *

  
**

**Max POV**

I woke up and gasped, sitting up way too fast. None of which was a good idea because I hit my head on a low part of the cave we were in and I also managed to breath in dust which made me start coughing.

"Max? Are you okay?" I heard Fang say from the front of the cave. I crawled out from where I had been sleeping and stood up walking towards him and the fire. I looked at him. He was definitely a 14-year-old bird kid. I sat down next to him and stared into the fire.

"Max?" Fang asked again. I looked at him and I thought I caught a glimpse of worry in his expression. I took a deep breath, careful not to breathe in dust again.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Uh.... yeah."

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't seem like it." I looked over at him and saw him staring right at me, his eyes piercing through me.

"Yeah, I just had a strange dream." It had felt so real though. Like I felt Fang's hand in mine and I could feel my daughter in my arms when I picked her up. I had never had a dream so real.

I was so caught up in everything about the dream that I didn't hear Fang saying my name.

"Max? Max." He said several times before I looked at him.

"What?"

"What's up with you?" He actually sounded worried. That was so unlike him. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I had a really strange dream about us when we're older." He laughed and it startled me into smiling.

"You seem so distant and thinking really hard and all that's going through your head is a dream about when we're older?" He laughed again and this time I laughed too.

"I guess it sounds stupid, but it just felt to real. Like I could actually feel everything in the dream."

"Well, was it a good dream at least?" He asked.

"I don't really know because I was so confused from the fact that it felt so real that I couldn't focus on whether or not it was good." That didn't make that much sense as I said it, but my head hurt from thinking about it too hard.

"What happened in it?" He asked.

What was I going to tell him? That we were married and had four kids in a beautiful house? That would sound really weird and could make things awkward between us. I didn't want that.

"I tell you some other time," I said. "Why don't you go to sleep? It's my watch anyway." He narrowed his eyes at me. He stood up and brushed off his pants then turned toward me.

"Don't think about it too much." He said.

"'Kay." I nodded, staring off into space.

"And you're going to tell me what it was about tomorrow." He added. I rolled my eyes and turned around, ready to make a retort, but he was already laying down, trying to go to sleep. I couldn't disturb him. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

"Goodnight Fang." I whispered softly.

* * *

**Fang POV**

"And you're going to tell me what it was about tomorrow." I said. I was messing with her. Usually she would have a good comeback, but I pretended to be asleep when she turned around.

I kept my eyes open enough so that I could see her, but she wouldn't know I was still awake. I saw her face go from a smirk to a soft smile as she watched me pretend to sleep.

"Goodnight Fang." She whispered quietly. She didn't think I could hear her. When she turned back around I opened my eyes fully.

"Goodnight Max." I whispered even more quietly. Then sleep closed over me and Max starred in my dreams.

* * *

**Ooooooo! What will happen next?! I hope you liked this chapter and you forgive me for taking so long! I will try really hard to update much faster then last time, and I should be able to because school's over! Please, please, please review!**


	3. Thinking Too Hard

**Okay, so I'm going to say this now in case people start to tell me it later: there are parts of the story were the characters might be a little OOC, just letting you know. They'll never get REALLY OOC, but they might get a little bit. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, and I never will, sadly...

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I spent the rest of the night thinking about the dream. I wondered what happened in the rest of it. I actually wanted to know what would happen next.

Where the rest of the flock were, what they looked like, where we were driving to... All of these questions ran through my head and I didn't have any answers. Why had this dream affected me so much? Why had it felt so real? There were so many things I wanted to know.

_**Maybe you should just wait and see. **_The voice chimed in. I rolled my eyes.

_Thank you for that helpful piece of advice, Voice. _I said sarcastically. It didn't answer. Typical.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize when the flock started waking up. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to see Fang looking at me, once again concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly so that the rest of the flock couldn't hear, as he sat down next to me. I nodded and he dropped the subject for a moment though he was obviously not convinced. Iggy came over to us and sat down on the other side of me.

"Max." He said quietly. "We don't have any food left. What do you want us to do for breakfast? The kids are starting to complain. I could hear Nudge whining and Gazzy's stomach growling.

"Desert rat?" Fang suggested jokingly. Iggy and I both laughed, Fang half smiled, his version of laughter.

"I don't think Nudge or Angel will eat if we cook desert rat, Fang." Iggy said, still smiling. I sighed.

"Alright, we'll go fly to the nearest city and find something to eat." I looked at my flock. "And then we'll get a couple of hotel rooms and clean up." There was a great amount of cheering from the younger half of the flock.

"Thanks." Iggy said before standing up. I was staring off into space as the flock packed up all of our stuff.

"Max, please tell me what's wrong." Fang said quietly, but urgently. "Did the voice tell you something? Are you worried about something? Are you--" I cut him off.

"Fang, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said, trying to make it sound final. He opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before he could. "The voice didn't tell me anything important." I added. He nodded. He stood up and held out his hand to me.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow, quizzically. I took it and he helped me up. I looked at him, trying to figure out why had had done it.

"What?"

"Nothing." I mumbled and looked away from him, my cheeks growing warm. He rolled his eyes and I turned towards the flock.

"You all ready?" I asked loudly. There was a chorus of yes' from them all and we all took off, one by one from the cave entrance.

* * *

**I know it was slightly short, but I'll probably update pretty soon and I felt that this was a good place to stop the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, please, please review!! Oh and if you have time, it would be super nice if you could read my other stories too (Disappearing Act and A Winged Romance)!**


	4. Jealousy

**Alright, I'm back! Sorry about how long it's been since I've actually written anything. It was major writers block combined with not very much time and a lack of caring, if I'm being completely honest with you guys and with myself. And for that I'm terribly sorry, but now I'm going to delete the stupid update thing and post a real chapter! :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and that it's not too stupid because I'm sick right now and the fever's making me weird. So yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does

* * *

  
**

**Max POV**

I have to say, that once we got off the ground my head cleared and I stopped thinking about the dream. Well sort of.

There were still a few things running through my mind. Like was this the only one of this dream that I was going to have or will there be a continuation because I was really curious about what what going to happen.

"Max?" Crap. Fang could always tell when I was deep in thought about something. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He angled closer to me and spoke as quietly as possible while flying.

"What's bothering you? This is more than just a dream, I can tell." He wasn't going to believe the dream thing again. Even though it was true. I took a deep breath. I couldn't tell him that I had a dream about us, married.... and with kids. I don't know what would happen if I told him.

_**Then perhaps this setting and point in your life isn't the right time to tell him. **_The voice said, basically telling me what I was thinking.

_No freaking duh. He'd probably fall out of the sky laughing how stupid it is if I told him right now. _I retorted. I looked over at Fang who had kind of a hurt expression on his face. He muttered something and flew back toward Iggy.

_Max? _Angel's voice popped into my head.

_Yeah sweetie? _I heard her giggle in my head.

_Fang's jealous of the voice. _I turned around and looked at her, where she was giggling like crazy. I rolled my eyes.

_And why would he be jealous of the voice? _I asked.

_Oh, you didn't hear what he said? _I looked back at her, confused, and she smirked.

_No...._

_He was like "Why does the voice always come first?" _At this, I have to admit, I did giggle a little. Which tipped Iggy off.

"What is with the silent conversations? We can all hear you two giggling." Which just made Angel and me laugh more.

"Alright guys, let's land. There's a McDonald's below us and a hotel just a few blocks away. Try to land behind those dumpsters so that no one sees us." With that I angled downward, tucking in my wings a bit for speed. We all landed and tucked our wings in tight.

We walked into the restaurant, attempting to look as though we hadn't just flown here. We walked up to the counter, placing our order, and watching the cashier's eyes widening, as usual, as we asked for the "abnormally large" amount of food.

Thirty minutes later, our bellies were full and we were all pretty happy. We then walked the three blocks to the hotel, and the minute I saw the lobby, I knew that my little guys would love it.

I glanced at Nudge, who's eyes were wide and bright, making her look like a little girl. Heck, she was a little girl. Sometimes I forget how young Nudge, Gassy, and Angel are. Oh great now there were tears blurring my vision. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you Miss?" The guy sitting at the front desk asked me, as he shot me a huge, amazing smile. Angel and Nudge giggled as Gassy pushed me forward.

"Um, yes. I'd like three double rooms." I said, attempting to smile my best smile. Angel giggled and sent me a thought.

_He liiiiiikes you! _She sang in my mind. I ignored her as best I could.

"Of course. What's your name?" He said, with the same smile.

"Max."

"Well, Max, here are your keys. You're on the fourth floor. Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" I was about to say yes, when Fang stepped forward.

"No, thank you. We're capable of finding them on our own." Fang said, coldly.

"Oh well I just---" He started.

"Thank you for all of your help." Fang said, louder than necessary, cutting him off. Fang then turned toward the elevators and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I apologize for taking so long! Oh and by the way, for the moment being, this story is going to stay in Max's point of view.... so yeah.**

**Please review!!!**

**x  
**


	5. Relax

**Hey! I'm seriously attempting to update all my stories more often, so please just stick with me! I'm trying to update at least one per weekend, but I guess we'll just have to see. I may be posting more than one chapter on this story this weekend because I had an idea for a chapter but it's not at the right place in the story for that chapter yet, so we'll see if I'm capable of doing that! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I watched Fang as we rode up in the elevator, so confused by his behavior that I almost forgot about the fact that we were in a small, enclosed space. Almost. But there was still that nervous feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't understand why Fang was being jealous of another guy smiling at me.

_**Think about it Max. Maybe he likes you as more than a friend or sister.** _The voice chimed in.

_There's no way he likes me like that. Anyway, if he did, which he doesn't, I don't like him like that._

_**I think you do Max. I think you're in love with Fang. And he's in love with you. **_

I really didn't have anything to say about that once I started thinking about it. What if I did like him like that? Or even _loved_ him?

I looked over at him, he looked more relaxed than he did when we had been in the lobby. I thought about it a little more. Well, the boy definitely wasn't ugly. The way his hair fell in his face just perfectly, how his muscles looked under his t-shirt.... Stop. I can't be thinking like this. Fang's like my brother. That's it. Just my brother.

I spent the rest of the elevator ride staring at the ceiling, trying not to look at Fang. When the door opened, I jumped out of there like it was pressurized.

"Alright guys, so there's two beds per room--" But before I could even finish what I was going to say, the flock partnered up: Iggy with Gazzy, which I promptly told them to choose someone else for fear that they would blow up the room; so Gazzy chose Angel, and Iggy chose Nudge... which leaves me with- you guessed it- Fang.

The younger set grabbed two of the keys from my hands before I could say anything and took off running down the hall to their rooms. Fang and I walked down the hall behind the rest of the flock.

I glanced over at him to see him sort of smiling. He noticed me watching him and turned his head towards me, obviously confused. I smiled and shook my head.

"You were smiling. I wasn't expecting that from you," I said, softly hitting his arm. His smile grew a little.

"I was just watching the little guys. I think it's kind of cute how excited they are," He said, turning back toward where the kids were. I looked at them and realized exactly what he meant.

Then we reached the room and I opened the door.

Now, the reason we got 3 rooms was because they were supposed to be _**double**_ rooms. As in each room has _**two**_ beds. But of course, the room that Fang and I were sharing, just had to have only one bed.

I sighed. Angel probably had something to do with this.

Fang chuckled from behind me as we walked into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. I had a feeling that he probably thought the same thing I did. I had my back to him and I could feel that my cheeks were red but I turned around to face him anyway.

"Um... Should we go down to the front desk and ask for a different room?" I asked not really meaning it. There was a pretty large part of me hoping he would say no. But why?

"Well, maybe we shouldn't bother them. Anyway, we have a whole couch and a bigger TV than the rooms the flock has, so they'll probably be in here soon." I nodded to keep from saying something stupid and letting him see how happy I was.

Of course, about a minute later the flock came running in and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. Fang and I looked at each other and smiled. We sat with them and spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

But after awhile stomachs started growling and I sighed and made to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked, suddenly alert for some reason. I looked at him, slightly confused.

"I'm going to call for room service for dinner." He relaxed a bit and nodded, standing up and pushing me back down. "Wha--" I started.

"Let me do it," He said walking over to the phone. I looked around at the rest of the flock, none of them seemed to notice anything weird. I settled back into my place on the couch and Fang came and sat next to me again a few minutes later.

I looked at him and he smiled a little. He'd been doing quite a lot of smiling today, it was unusual for him, but I smiled back and turned back to the movie.

About 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Fang put a hand on my knee.

"I got it," He said and stood up. I opened my mouth to ask why he was being helpful, but he raised an eyebrow and I closed my mouth again.

He brought over all of our food and everyone sat up, eagerly. I laughed as they all started devouring their food. Fang handed me mine, and sat down with his and I realized that we were the only flock members still on the couch.

The food disappeared and a few hours past and I heard a snore. I looked around and saw that everyone except Iggy, Fang and I were asleep. I caught Fangs eye and tapped on Iggy's shoulder, he was falling asleep.

"What's happening?" Iggy asked groggily.

"The little guys fell asleep. We should take them to their rooms," I suggested. Ig nodded.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep too when I get to the room then," He said. I bent down and scooped up Angel as carefully as possible, she was always the lightest sleeper. Iggy picked up Nudge, almost tenderly.

Fang picked Gazzy up and threw him over his shoulder. I glared at him, but Gazzy was still sound asleep, snoring, and Fang smirked and shrugged.

We walked them each to their rooms and Iggy whispered goodnight to us as he closed the door to his and Nudge's room. Fang and I went into Gazzy and Angel's room and tucked them in.

Fang started back to our room and I was about to leave the room when Angel woke up.

"Max?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I whispered as I walked back over to her bed.

"Is everyone going to sleep?" She sounded really tired.

"Yep. Even Iggy's asleep. And Fang and I are going to sleep in a bit." She smiled sleepily and nodded.

"G'night Max. Thanks for getting hotel rooms. I like having a bed." She closed her eyes.

"I know," I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Angel."

I went back into Fang and my room. He was shutting off the TV.

"Did Angel wake up?" He asked.

"Mhm. I wish I could keep them safe, clean, and comfortable all the time," I admitted, dropping down onto the end of the bed. Fang sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You do a good job Max. Just relax. You put too much stress on yourself. Let me help you sometimes, even if it's just ordering room service and answering the door." I looked at him and there was more emotion in his eyes than I think I'd ever seen. I leaned into him, he pulled me closer, and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's go to sleep. You look like you need it." I nodded.

We both went and put on pajamas, which we had because Angel and Nudge had "bambi eyed" me into getting everyone pajamas a few weeks ago, when we stopped at a mall.

I came out of the bathroom after changing and Fang walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first because Fang hardly ever hugs people... or, well, me.

I suddenly became hyper aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt and I mentally slapped myself for thinking about it.

He let me go eventually and maybe I was just imagining it, but it felt like he was hesitant to let me go. We walked to opposite sides of the bed and got in. I couldn't fall asleep and after awhile, I sat up.

"Can't sleep either?" Fang said quietly from next to me. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"No. I'm kind of cold actually," I said suddenly realizing that I was really freezing as I lay back down. Angel and Nudge had made me get a little nightgown and it provided very little warmth.

"Come here," Fang said and he laid his hand softly on my arm. I moved closer to him and he moved closer to me. He carefully put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. It felt like he was holding his breath to see what I would say.

"Thank you," I said, moving myself even closer to him.

"Goodnight Max." I heard him say as sleep closed over me.

* * *

**Long chapter for me! I hope you enjoyed it though! Please, please, please review! And read my other stories if you would like! I will try to write again really soon. Oh and by the way, PLEASE no spoilers for the 6th book, I haven't gotten to read it yet :( Thank you!**

**x**


	6. Prophesies In Dreams

**Hello people of the world! I feel so so so so so so so so so so so so incredibly awful about not writing in FOREVER. Seriously, it's been months since I've updated. But I was going through my e-mail the other day and I found a bunch (and I mean something like 30 e-mails) that I hadn't deleted that were all about having review alerts and stuff. Anyway, I read through all of them and reading what you all said about previous chapters- granted these all were from around a year ago- well, it made me smile. So, what's the point of this ultra long AN at the beginning of this chapter you may ask? Well, it's my sincere apology to any and all readers who have been waiting for me to update because I remember how annoying it was to be waiting and waiting for someone to update a story and they NEVER did. In my defense I have been incredibly busy with school (high school's a bitch and sophomore year is no picnic). I changed schools, which meant I had to change school systems over the summer, this also meant that my summer was about a month shorter and I was in upstate New York (where I was lucky to even have phone reception) visiting family and I didn't have a computer . . . And I can make all the excuses I want, but it doesn't change anything. On the plus side, while on the plane I may have written a few interesting ideas in a notebook, so there may be some new stuff heading your way. Anyway, I'm on winter break right now and rereading the Maximum Ride series, so I figured I'd write a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I was sitting in the navigator's seat of a hummer. Fang was driving. He had an amazing smile on his face as he looked at me. I grinned back.

I was back in the dream.

Our kids were singing some song from the back, but kept forgetting the lyrics, so they would make strange stuff up to fill in the parts they didn't know. I found myself laughing at their silly made up songs.

Fang reached over and grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined as he drove. I looked out the window.

It was beautiful here. We were driving right next to the beach and the sun reflected off of the waves so that it looked as if there were a million diamonds dancing on the surface of the water.

The singing from the back seat died down and the oldest boy, Nick, started asking questions.

"Mommy? Who's going to be at this thing?" I smiled.

"It's going to be us, Uncle Iggy, Aunt Nudge, Uncle Gazzy, Aunt Ashley, Uncle Davis, Aunt Angel and of course Tiffani and Krystal," I responded. Wait. Whaaaat? Who were Tiffani and Krystal? And 'Aunt' Ashley and 'Uncle' Davis? I had never heard these names before.

"Are Grandma and Aunt Ella going to be there?" The youngest girl asked.

"Of course Lily. Grandma and Aunt Ella helped plan this." I smiled back at her. I guess we had named the littlest girl Lily. Hm. I kind of like that name.

* * *

I woke up right after this just as confused as I had the first time. I only sort of registered the fact that Fang's arms were still around my waist.

I turned my head just enough so that I could see his face. He was fast asleep. I forgot about the dream for a second by just looking at him.

Every muscle in him had relaxed it seemed and his featured had softened completely. He looked so vulnerable and peaceful.

I looked down and saw his hand on my stomach. I very carefully interlaced my fingers with his. I watched his face as I did this to make sure I didn't wake him up. He didn't wake, but his mouth turned up at the corners into a smile.

I snuggled into his chest a little more and his arms wrapped around me even further. It took much effort, but I looked away from him so that I could think about the dream. Who were Davis, Ashley, Tiffani, and Krystal? Grandma was obviously my mom, Valencia Martinez.

_**Have you ever thought that maybe dreams were prophesies Max? **_The voice butted in.

_Not particularly. What? Are you saying that this is going to happen?_ Now I was really confused.

_**Maybe not this exact scene, but yes Max, something like this could happen. **_Wow. That was probably one of the most straightforward answers the voice has ever given me.

_So you're saying that I'm going to marry Fang, have four kids, live in an amazing house and own a hummer when I'm older?_

_**No Max. I'm saying that something similar to this could happen. I'm not giving you guarantees. I think maybe you should put more stock in dreams though. **_

Hm. This gave me a lot to think about. I should put more stock in dreams? Does that mean I should pay more attention to them? Does the voice expect me to keep a stupid little dream journal or something? 'Cause I'm so not carrying that around.

Fang moved a little and I could tell he was waking up. I shut my eyes really fast as I felt his breathing get a bit less even and deep.

He squeezed my hand a little and pulled me closer. I had to admit, this was nice.

_**You're in love with him Max. **_

_Voice, he's my best friend. I can't be in love with him. _

_**He could be both. You two are meant for each other. Don't worry; he's in love with you too.

* * *

**_

**Yay for new chapters! All right, that's all for today folks, hopefully some more to come very soon though! Please, please review!**

**x**


	7. Admit It

**Alright! Onward fanfictioners! Here's another chapter for your entertainment! And yeah, that's all I really had to say…. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

**

**Max POV**

You know, I've got to admit; the Voice can be quite annoying. Especially when it starts to sound like Angel.

How could Fang be in love with me? How could I be in love with him? No. We're best friends. He's my right hand man. Nothing's going to happen.

_**It could Max. Think about it.**_ Why could the Voice never let me freak out in peace?

_Yeah, yeah. Leave me alone Voice. _

I heard Fang sigh and he started to untangle himself from me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He actually blushed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. We both sat up, not looking at each other. After a few minutes, I glanced at him.

"Um. Maybe we should get up and order room service for breakfast for everyone?" This sounded more like a question than I had intended.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." I nodded and stood up, walking toward the phone, pulling at the bottom of the nightgown to try to make it longer the whole way.

When I picked up the phone and dialed for room service, I looked back at Fang. He was staring at me. I suddenly became extremely self-conscious in this stupid little nightgown.

I almost told him he was such a pig, looking me up and down like he was, but I decided I didn't really mind because it was him.

I blushed when I realized that the guy who had answered the phone was saying hello over and over trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry. Can I get room service?" I put in our whole order and went back and sat on the bed with Fang.

It was about then when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Maybe it was all of the bird-kid teenage hormones getting to me, but I swore I almost started drooling. It was bad.

Can I just say that fighting Erasers or other people, flying, and running all the time really keeps you in shape. But I hadn't realized just how in shape Fang was. I mean, wow, that boy must be carrying an eight-pack.

Uh. Forget I said any of that. God, I'm so stupid.

Anyway, so as we were sitting there, the door to our hotel room burst open and four bird kids ran in and jumped up on the bed with us.

"Max? I'm hungry. Can we get some food?" Nudge started.

"Oh, I love these beds. They're so comfy! Thank you so much for getting us hotel rooms Max!" Angel said over the rest of Nudge's speech.

"These comforters are a very interesting pattern. The cinnamon coloured swirls match well with the ivory background." Iggy said. I looked at Fang and we both rolled our eyes as Iggy ran his hand over the comforter at the end of the bed.

"Max! Look have you seen how huge these bathrooms are?" I laughed at Gazzy comment.

"Of course none of us have taken showers yet." I replied which made them all smile innocently at me. Just then there was a knock on the door. I moved to get up, which was difficult as both Angel and Gazzy were sitting on my lap.

Fang put a hand on my shoulder and got up to get the door. He came back a couple minutes later pulling two different carts and then went to go get another two from outside.

The kids started bouncing and saying thank you. They ran to the carts and got plates of food. Fang brought some over to me and sat back down next to me. I looked at him

Most people wouldn't have noticed that something was wrong, but I could tell from the set of his jaw.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, low enough that the kids, who were all eating and talking happily, couldn't hear us.

"That guy is starting to get on my nerves." Fang said. He sounded almost deadly.

"What guy?"

"The guy from the front desk who we met yesterday."

"But we haven't seen him since then."

"He just brought the food to the door. He asked if you were here and if he could say hi. I said no and slammed the door in his face." I started giggling. Fang gave me a 'What the hell?' look and I just laughed harder. And then we found out that Angel had been listening this whole time.

"Come on Fang. Don't worry about him." She said to him.

"What?" He turned toward her.

"Well, Max would never go for him." I saw his jaw relax a little, which confused me. "She loves you, not him." I must have turned some shade of extremely bright red and applied myself to my food.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang look at me and smile.

_Max, admit it. You love him. I know you do, he knows you do, Gazzy knows it, Nudge knows it, Iggy knows it, and yeah, you know it too._ Ugh. Why was Angel doing this now?

_Well sweetie I don't think you needed to say that in front of Fang though. _I was trying really hard to not scream at her.

_But Max, it's __**true**__.

* * *

_

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! More coming soon!**

**x**


End file.
